


If you don't like it (don't read it)

by Anonymous



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If you don't like don't read it.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 24
Kudos: 48
Collections: Anonymous Collection, Anonymous Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like it

Once upon a time there was a girl called shelby. Shelby met Toni, they had sex. There were tentacles, and GP and even something called a/b/o, which no one really understands. 

All the glee fics, cat something or other that's a cartoon, riverdale, loads of others came to the party.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why are you here. I have warnings.
> 
> Also warning for tomato phobia sufferers. There was no warning available for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No likely,

The tomatoes were everywhere. Martha was trying to collect them all, meanwhile, the whole group had transformed into werewolve tomatoes, Martha couldn't tell the difference, each one had stalks... Penetrating the top of the tomatoes.

A plane landed... Faberry, brittana... Those gals from the cat cartoon and the damn powerpuff girls showed up. Orgies everywhere. 

Martha went to collect water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No ready

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read it


End file.
